


Hot Water

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Gift Fic, M/M, Oneshot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sick and tired of Karkat taking hour-long showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> so this is johnkat, shower sex, hope u guys like
> 
> Christmas gift fic for my moirail.

Sometimes, John Egbert was the most patient person imaginable. But other times, his patience could wear very thin very quickly, such as when he had a teenage troll in his shower singing off key and using up all of the hot water.

“KARKAT!” John yelled through the thin wood of the shower door. “Are you done in there yet? I have to go!”

“Then go! I don’t want you standing at the door until the end of time screaming like an idiot,” John detected irritation in Karkat’s voice. 

“I hope you won’t be in here until the end of time,” John sighed, resting his hands flat against the door. “If you don’t come out in 5 minutes, I’m going in there myself.”

“You wouldn’t. I’m completely defenseless, John. What, do you want me to throw soap at you?” Karkat asked. 

John was silent. He just leaned against the wooden surface of the door, sliding down until he sat against the door, counting down the time. Five minutes passed, then five more. After the next five, Karkat began to feel a bit of a draft. 

“Hey John, did you open a window? It’s fucking freezing in here,” Karkat said. Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges. John stepped into the bathroom, dropping the Warhammer of Zillyhoo on the tile floor.

“You’re fucking insane, Egbert. What the fuck are you trying to pull, bashing in the door like that? Are you trying to kill me with that stunt, or just maim me so thoroughly that i can’t move?” Karkat was yelling at the top of his lungs, not even bothering to cover his junk. His face was bright red, and his bulge was an even more vivid shade of the same red. It hung flaccid, water running over its ridged surface. Truthfully, this was the first time John had seen Karkat, or actually any troll, naked. Karkat was yelling at him about damage costs now, but John didn’t take in a single word of it. He was too busy looking from Karkat’s face, to his bulge, back to his face again, all while chanting “I’m not gay” over and over in his head.

“Is any of this registering through your thick skull, Egbert?” Karkat asked. 

John just stood there, staring, before he finally managed, “You’re naked.”

“Well, yeah. That’s what I do when I take a shower. I take my clothes off.” Karkat was obviously pissed off and oblivious to John’s reaction. “What are you still doing in here? Do you want a fist to the face?”

Karkat had stepped out of the shower now, and was grabbing fistfuls of John’s god tier robes, lifting him up into the air. “Do you?”

Karkat carried him over to the shower and threw him under the hot water, letting the scalding water run over his fully clothed body and down his face. Then, he got on top of him, straddling his waist, and began scratching him with his long, sharp claws, leaving tears in his god tier uniform and scratches on his face. 

“You just gonna sit there and take it? Huh?” Karkat asked. Then, he felt something hard poking him in the thigh, something that shocked him completely. John was getting hard from this. He had given John Egbert a fucking boner, and he didn’t even mean to. He stopped clawing at his face, and thought he heard John breathing a sigh of relief. Then, he aggressively bucked his hips against John’s clothed erection. 

John gave a funny little muffled moan. Karkat pressed his lips against John’s neck, testing the skin with his teeth. He could feel John squirming underneath him, and it was almost making him hard just by the thought of it. He ground his hips against John’s cock again, and John moaned loudly, but the sound was cut short by Karkat pressing their lips together hard. 

Karkat moved downwards a bit so that he wasn’t pinning down John’s member and palmed it, feeling John tremble underneath his fingers. He slipped his hand into John’s pants and slid his fingers up and down the slick surface of John’s cock, hearing him cry out every time his thumb slid over the head and his fingers worked the shaft. He slid downwards a bit further so that his mouth was level with John’s erect cock and licked and sucked it through the fabric of John’s god tier uniform. After a few more licks, Karkat stopped, shifting position so that his entire body was on top of John, his hard bulge directly above John’s lips. He pulled John’s pants down, freeing his cock, and worked the shaft with his lips, making lewd slurping noises as he did so. John noticed the presence of Karkat’s cock directly above his face, noting that Karkat intended for him to get him off as well, and pushed himself up, latching his lips around the tip of his cock and sucking hard. John took the shaft into his mouth, his soft, pink tongue flicking over the underside and catching any drops of bright red precum that happened to flow from the tip. 

Soon, the feeling of Karkat’s mouth around John’s cock began to falter as he spilled into his mouth. John caught it all between his lips, swallowing. As soon as that happened, however, Karkat began working the shaft of John’s cock with his hand while his lips and tongue descended on him at an alarmingly fast rate. John was soon losing it, coming all over Karkat’s face. They lay still, allowing the water to wash over them. 

Karkat turned the shower off, and John hung up his god tier outfit to dry while Karkat wrapped a towel around his waist and blow dried his hair. 

“You know, it’s been fun, Egbert. Maybe i should take hour-long showers more often,” Karkat said.

John glared at him. “No.”


End file.
